Descendientes: Lo que significa ser Heartfilia
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Es imposible que Anna Heartfilia no se ponga a llorar al momento que empieza a recordar, dejar al amor de su vida en el pasado, dejar a su pequeña hija sola por buscar y proteger aquel futuro soñado. Las descendientes que murieron sin saber el porque de aquel viaje. Una pesada misión era la que cargaba sus hombros, eso era lo que significaba ser una Heartfilia.


**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

**Por lo que salió en el capítulo del sábado sobre como Anna prácticamente dejo un libro el cual pasaría de generación en generación hasta llegar a la descendiente indicada y que está decidiera abrir las puertas de Eclipse cuando sea el momento justo, fue que se me ocurrió escribir este pequeño capítulo. El dolor que se mostró en Anna al saber de la muerte de Layla y que también piense sobre las muertes de sus descendientes, motivo por el cual, espero que les guste. Será algo triste así que espero que tengan listos los pañuelos, será algo realmente trágico y doloroso.**

**It's showtime!**

* * *

**Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

Cada que Anna Heartfilia se pone a pensar sobre ello, no puede evitar sentir un gran peso en su pecho. Sentir como le duele el corazón y unas cuántas lágrimas empiezan a salir de sus ojos, es imposible que paren hasta que empieza a respirar un poco y se pone a pensar en otra cosa, empieza mejor hacer sus investigaciones de aquello que encontró hace tiempo, era lo único en lo que podía llegar a distraerse para olvidar todo aquello. Aunque había veces en las que prefería dejarlo a un lado, caminar por su pequeña casa y mirar por la ventana. Sentir la calidez del aire removiendo sus cabellos, el sol pegando en su rostro.

Se ponía a pensar sobre ese pasado que se le fue obligado a cambiar por el bien de la humanidad.

Y es que, era realmente dificil poder superar el pasado que dejo para viajar al futuro que tanto se deseo. Era como si hubiera sido ayer el día que se enteró de su verdadera vocación, ser una Maga Celestial, tener el poder de las estrellas en sus manos, su magia era bastante grande que la cantidad de llaves que podía abrir al mismo tiempo, era realmente sorprendente. Al igual que todo humano en ese tiempo, encontró el amor de su vida, un humano normal, que no manejaba ningún tipo de magia pero eso de ninguna manera, lo hizo menos. La amaba demasiado como para compararse, un humano y una maga, una relación bonita de la cual, una pequeña niña nació de ellos. Anna tenía un gran futuro por delante, al lado de la persona que tanto amaba, al lado de su pequeña hija que muy pronto aprendería esa misma magia que ella controlaba a la perfección.

Pero fue esa misma decisión la que la hizo decidir, el futuro de su familia caminaba en sus manos. Por mucho tiempo, ella los estuvo cuidando, alejando de todo mal posible de ellos, siendo ella el escudo para que ellos pudieran esconderse, encontrar un lugar seguro y evitar que salieran heridos. No se cansaba y mucho menos se podía quejar, no lo haría y nunca lo mostró, eso no era importante cuando se trata de la seguridad y protección de tu familia. Amaba demasiado a su familia que realmente era capaz de entregar su propia vida por el bien de ellos. Sabía muy bien que la amaba demasiado como también era capaz de entregar su propio futuro por el de ellos, su propio futuro por el bienestar del mundo.

Cuando se encontró con el mago oscuro, aquel de nombre Zeref Dragneel, el que también apostaba todo por un futuro mejor sin una amenaza para la humanidad como también, aquel buscaba un mejor futuro para su hermano menor, Natsu. Anna no pudo decir que no, ella de igual manera, quería un mejor futuro para el mundo, un mejor futuro para su familia. Iba a poner en juego su propio futuro, fue la primera en decir que si a todos los planes que empezaron a formarse en ese entonces. Claro que le comento a su familia, ellos tenían que ser los primeros en saber de todos aquellos planes que tenía, pensaba que ellos no lo aceptarían pero lo tomaron con bien, con una sonrisa.

**-Adelante** -Susurró su pequeña hija.**\- Si sólo tú lo puedes hacer, entonces adelante, papá y yo te apoyaremos**

Cada día que visitaba a esos niños que estaban con los dragones, le recordaba a su pequeña niña que la recibía cuando llegaba a casa y siempre estaba ansiosa de contarle de todo aquello que había aprendido. Los educaba y los había amado por igual, le alegraban su día y era razón por el cual, llegaba hasta tarde en casa. En aquel libro que había empezado a escribir, escribía las historias que pasaba con ellos, el propósito del porque estaba haciendo aquello, todo lo que vivía en ese momento antes de querer alejarse de su familia. Ese sacrificio que estaba haciendo y que marcaría a su mismo apellido a que siguieran el linaje de proteger aquel gran futuro que estaría en sus manos.

Fue en esos momentos que pensó que ser una Heartfilia, sólo significaban arriesgar el todo por el todo. Fue en esos momentos donde le empezó a pesar todo, sus descendientes cargarian con todo aquello, sin la posibilidad de poder salir de su camino, sin la posibilidad de tomar nuevas decisiones. Cada una de sus descendientes, estarían ocupadas en su vida, pensando en que momento sería el indicado, cargando con el peso del futuro. Utilizando una magia que sólo ellas podrían utilizar, leyendo un libro con instrucciones que nunca sabrán si son ciertas o falsas.

El día había llegado, su esposo y su hija sólo se quedarían observando el como ella se iría para siempre. Esa fue la última vez donde lloró, los abrazo y beso. Compartió sueños y sonrisas, le confiaban el futuro más brillante. Fue en ese momento que le entregó un accesorio muy importante a su hija, aquel libro que había estado escribiendo, aquel libro con instrucciones e historias. Esperando al momento equivocado. Las puertas al futuro se abrirían, Eclipse, aquellas puertas creadas para la prosperidad, los deseos, sueños e ilusiones puestos ahí. Incluso del mago oscuro, aquel que deseaba un mejor futuro, la alegría del mundo y la prosperidad de la humanidad.

**-Quiero que conserves este libro** -Habló Anna con su hija.**\- No se cuando será necesario pero quiero que este libro se quede sólo entre nosotras, pasará de generación en generación **-Acaricio el cabello rubio de su pequeña, sus ojos chocolate empezaban a salir lágrimas.**\- Hasta que llegue el momento indicado para abrir estas puertas, sólo hasta ese momento, nuestra familia dejará de custodiar y nosotras podremos ser libres**

**-Lo haré mamá, pasaré este libro hasta que llegue el momento indicado** -La pequeña sonrió y abrazo a Anna.**\- Te quiero mamá, nunca lo olvides, ve por ese futuro prometido**

Anna sonrió, abrazó por última vez a su pequeña, beso a su esposo. Y tomando la mano de esos cinco niños, ella atravesó esa puerta al futuro.

Le causaba un gran pesar a Anna. Abandonar a su hija y su esposo por el futuro del mundo. Dejar a su pequeña a su suerte, sin una madre que estuviera a su lado para ayudarle cuando encontrará su primer amor, sin una madre que estuviera en el día de su boda o cargando a su primer nieta. Sin la oportunidad de poder abrazar y besar una y mil veces a su esposo, perderse la oportunidad de poder envejecer a su lado, sin la oportunidad de llorar en la tumba de su esposo o descansar a su lado en aquel lugar de tierra donde fue sepultado. Sin nisiquiera tener oportunidad de conocer aquellas descendientes que tanto hubiera querido conocer. El dolor que debieron pasar cada una de ellas al no saber nunca sobre el verdadero propósito de su viaje, incluso con la descendiente que abrió la puerta 400 años después, Layla. La muerte llegó temprano por ella y dejo a su pequeña a su suerte. Se volvía a repetir el dolor de dejar alguien a su suerte pero Layla habia tenido razón, aquella pequeña su lloraba en su tumba, no tendría que sufrir aquel cruel destino.

No poder acercarse a esa pequeña de nombre Lucy, aquella pequeña que tenía un increíble parecido con su hija, no poder estar con ella y solo observarla a lo lejos. No cuidarla ni abrazarla. Era ese castigo que ellas recibían por nacer con el apellido Heartfilia. Incluso verla crecer como aprender la magia que a todas relaciona, era un sueño que Anna nunca podría alcanzar, algo que le hubiera gustado ver con su propia hija, creciendo y aprendiendo su magia, esforzándose por proteger a su familia y esperando el momento indicado en que se volverían a ver. Momento que para su desgracia aún estaba lejos de llegar.

Anna suspiraba, realmente le hubiera gustado vivir esa vida que fue capaz de entregar como pago por ese futuro pero eso no hubiera sido posible con las amenazas que destruirian aquel futuro que sólo ella puede vivir. Cogió el relicario de su cuello, lo abrió y dos pequeñas fotos se encontraban ahí, una pequeña niña y un hombre. Su familia que siempre iba con ella de esa manera, la única manera en que podían ser recordados.

**-Nunca lo olvidé** -Sonrió. Beso ambas fotos.**\- Siempre los voy amar**

Apretó aquel relicario en su pecho, cerró sus ojos ante la suave caricia del viento. Aún le quedaba tiempo por vivir, aún le quedaban misiones por terminar. Tiempo que se le fue quitado y que ahora, tendrá una segunda oportunidad para hacer lo correcto. El futuro brillante con el que todos soñaron algún día, las esperanzas que cargan sus hombros. Eso era lo que realmente significa tener el apellido Heartfilia, sabía que en cualquier punto del futuro, al fin podrá desaparecer el linaje para dar oportunidad a una nueva generación. Sabía que aquellas niñas que nacen, ya no sufrirán aquel cruel destino.

Ahora sólo le queda terminar por lo que había llegado a ese tiempo. Terminar con su misión, disfrutar de la vida arrebatada y poder ir con su familia, donde la esperan en aquel Prado dorado. Sonrió con amabilidad. Si, haría todo lo posible por algún día, estar con ellos.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**¡Lloré! Mi querida Anna, teniendo en cuenta lo que vendrá en el anime, realmente será doloroso y este capítulo viene como anillo al dedo. Se que muchos shippean a Anna con Acnologia pero en mi caso, no mucho, es por eso, que decidí escribir esto como un punto y a parte. Ya que como mencionaron, ella dejó a su descendiente con instrucciones en un libro que escribió, sobre lo que debe hacer. Así que, este es un pequeño fic dedicado a Anna y lo que probablemente tuvo que dejar.**

**No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

**El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

**Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

**¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

**Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

**Fecha: Miércoles 7 de Agosto de 2019**


End file.
